Adrian's Daughter
by Livebythebook
Summary: Lea didn't know about her father till one day she was forced to live him. After two years without seeing him she comes back and things aren't what they used to be. When she's captured by strigoi her life will change forever. Please review NOW COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story but I think I gave up on the first one. Sorry.**

Not having a father may have it's ups and downs but I don't even care. He left us. Well so my mother says. When she's alone I hear her whispering to herself about how stupid she was getting with this guy at the end of the year. Apparently she was only eighteen when he got her pregnant. She said she wouldn't trade me for the world but I believe that if she could go back she would stop her self. So here we are in the normal situation of the shouting "You better clean your room younger lady" My mother was shouting at me from the other side of the living room. I was gripping the back of the couch and laughed my evil laugh "Never" My mother gave me her hard stare "If your not in your room in fifteen seconds you are going to be in big trouble" My mum is so cool "One" She had started the count down. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest "Two" She stepped closer "Three" Another step "Fifteen"  
"What-" Too late. She was running at me and I was on the floor. She was tickling me. I was laughing my head off "No stop. Get off of me. This is abuse" I shouted.

"No this is punishment Lea" She jumped off me and pulled me to my feet. I knew all her tricks. Sure I knew she was a dhampire and so was I. My mum is just one of those dhampires which doesn't want to be part of that world. I don't even care "Come on. Go clean your room" I nodded and scurried off. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and walked over to my wardrobe. The phone rand but I didn't pick it up. I knew it wouldn't be for me. I stared at the clothes in my hands and then threw them into the closet "No I didn't know that... I hope they don't come to us I mean I have a kid to look after" I thirteen. A teenager. "I understand that the strigoi number's are rising but I just-" I couldn't be bothered to listen after that. I shut my door and grabbed all my stuff and just threw it into the wardrobe which I think my mum was done by then. I walked out. My mother was at the table mumbling to herself again about this guy. I never did catch a name. Ever. "Hey mum" I asked sitting down. She looked up and she was snapped out of her trance "I have to ask this but I hear you mumbling all the time about this guy but I never ever get a name"

"it doesn't matter sweetheart"  
"yer sure" I mumbled and I got to my feet "I just always wanted to know who my father was" Yer that was a lie. My mother looked at me like I was a freak "No" She said shaking her head and looking down "I think I just you know have the right to know these things"

"No you don't" She said to me pointing with her pen. I shrugged.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later so yer. Might as well tell me" She laughed at me and shock her head. Then there was a bang on the door.

**Please Rewiew**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. I'm back and I've been getting reviews about the mum. The mum is actually Adrian's friend in high school and Rose is still going out with Adrian. So yer... She causes trouble somewhere in the story. Thanks for the reviews anyway =)**

My mum froze in her seat and then swallowed "Err mum" I said. She looked up at me "Answer the door" She nodded and walked slowely towards the frount of the house. I followed her close behind. She's acting like this is some horror movie or something and it isn't. No way. She opened the door to reveal a guy standing there in black "Are you Tiffany Hander's?"  
"Err. Yes I am"  
"You have been asked to come back and work for the moroi"  
"What?" My mother shouted. Wow she has anger "You have no right to pull me back"  
"We do have the right. You are a trained guardian which means You have to come back to protect Moroi whenever we say so"  
"I have a daughter" She shouted.

"And she will stay with the father" He said strongly. He was actually kinda scary "She is going nowhere near the man"  
"Then she's going to an academy where she'll be trained to become a guardian"

"She's not doing that either" My mother demanded.

"Mum" I said carmly putting my hand on her sholder "It's okay. I'll go to a academy and I'll train. It's fine-"

"No it's not. You arn't going to become a guardian and be forced to protect then die"  
"Mum" I gasped. She was getting really angry. Her whole face was red and scary "we're staying here" She shouted at the man.  
"If you do not come with us. You will be put in jail" My mother was quiet for what seemed to be hours but it seemed to only be a minute "Okay" The next words stunned me "She'll stay with her father" She breathed in "But only if he promises to not send her to a academy and he will treat her right"

"Thank you ma'am" The guy said "You have three days to pack up and go to the court before we come and get you ourselves" She nodded and closed the door "I told you" I said putting my hands on my hips "That I was going to find out who my father was" I said waving my arms around. She walked off like a zombie "Not now Lea" She mumbled and walked down to her room.  
"What about dinner?" I shouted. She didn't reply. Oh nice. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was seriously sad or angry at this man that she would go into zombie mode. I was seriously scared. Maybe he was a druggy? Or an Achoholick or something. All I know is that mum got pregnant with me when she was sixteen and she's now twenty nine. So this guy must be older or younger. Huh well I'm confused. I stared at my feet for several hours. Maybe he's nice. All I know is he's a moroi and that he has green eye's.

Staring up at the ceiling the next day was weired. Only because I was scared. I had packed my stuff. Mum was going to keep the house if we ever get to come back we can fit right back in. I wasn't going to go to school anymore so I was pulled out. I slumped out of bed. I heard my mum on the phone downstairs "I know. I just don't think he'll be a good father... No he doesn't even know about her so... He'll go crazy. We were bestfriends in high school and that stupid drunk night... Of cause he'll remember it. Well properly not but still... I know. I have to go now bye" She hung up as soon as I came in the kitchen "Hey sweetheart. Here's your eggs on toast" I sat down in the chair and started munching away "So did you have a goodnights sleep?" I shrugged and swallowed.  
"Does it matter? I packed my bag though"

"Oh great thank you sweety. We'll be leaving soon so eat up fast" I nodded and I praticly licked my plate clean. I followed my mum to the car outside where she had packed all the stuff we were going to need in it "Go on. Hop in" I did. She was the singing type in the car. You know when ever a song comes on that she knows she'll sing. She was singing now like nothing was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I posted two chapter's in one day but I was sick and I had nothing else to do. So yer. I got bored.**

I had never seen the moroi court before and the men standing by the gate looked really scary all in black and stuff. He looked at us. Studied us for a few seconds then nodded and let us inside the big gates. Oh this is so cool. I was piratically grinning all the way into the car park. It was actually dark outside and you could see people moving around. My mother seemed used to it but I had to feel around for stuff "Oh sorry honey" She said with a sigh "I forgot you couldn't see" She bit her lip and handed me my suitcase.  
"It's okay mum" I said nodding. Still one hand on the car and I tried moving towards the light. I couldn't really see anything but I tried my best. My mother grabbed my four arm. Her nails were nearly gripping into my arm "Oh ow mum. God" I mumbled and she sighed again "I'm sorry honey. I'm just really nervous" I rolled my eye's and followed her towards the building. Thank god I didn't trip on a thing which is a good thing. This place was like one massive mall but more. Like an airport or something. You know with all the people running around and talking on phones. It's quite interesting actually. I didn't see a single kid my age though. All little kids with... FANGS. That freaked me out at first and I was attacked to my mums side but then I relaxed as I moved further into the court. Everyone seemed to be in a rush. It was scary actually. I never did like being rushed. I hope I'm not. I'm like a lay back sorta person. My mum looked nervous again. Biting her lip and digging her nails into my arm. Then she turned and we were at a desk. I stood there staring at the man behind it. He was pale looking and then he flashed me his fangs. I flinched but he just grinned "What can I help you guys with?"  
"Yes I'm looking for Adrian Ivashkov's room. Do you know where it is?"  
"Yer sure. It's down this hall here" He pointed to the hall on his left. "Thank you"  
"No no thank you" He said. He looked down at me. He's such a pedophile. I followed my mum down the hall. Passing doors with number's on them. Apartments? Oh this is so cool. They were really spaced out though which I thought was cool as well anything. We came to room twenty and mum banged on the door. There was muffling behind it and a man opened it. He was tall. Really tall. Way taller then my mum. She tilted her head up and looked up at him. His hair was really messy like he had just gotten out of bed. He had my eye's "Tiffany?" He rubbed his eye's like he was dreaming "I haven't seen you in years and woh" His eye's hit mine "You have a kid... Who is really like you?"  
"Yer Adrian back to me" He looked back at my mum "You remember that night at Alex's party?"  
"Sure when we were sixteen. A few weeks after that you left and oh-" He finally got it. He's a smart man "You have to be kidding"

"Nope and now she's yours because I have to look after some moroi" She gave me a little push towards him "Now if you screw this up. I will personally rip your head off and throw you to the dogs"

"Not infrount of the children" He hissed. I put my hand on my hip.  
"Who you calling a kid mister?" I said "I could call you a old man but I'm not that shallow" I flipped my hair and he raised an eyebrow "She reminds me of my girlfriend" And he laughed. What the hell? "But seriously I am not keeping her"  
"If you don't she'll go off to an academy"  
"Fine she'll go to a academy"

"She's gone to a human school most of her life. She's not going to an academy for like five years to be thrown out"

"She won't be thrown out"  
"She can't hurt a fly"

"Seriously?" He looked at me as I pushed past him into his apartment. I put my bag down and looked around "You have a big house" I mumbled and walked over to his pictures. There was a pretty girl in one. She looked about twenty five twenty six. I tilted my head and lifted it up. She looked happy. Sorta "Tiffany if I let her stay I can't guarantee that she won't be scared for life" I turned to him "I'm fine with that" I said with a massive grin "Don't worry I've already had nearly everything. My first kiss... My first steps, first words. You know stuff like that"

"When did you have your first kiss?"

"Last year. In the summer"

"With who?" Oh wow he wants to get personal.

"Good your bonding... Well bye" She looked over at me "I'll see you soon"  
"Sure. I love you" I shouted before she walked away. Adrian (I'm not calling him dad) looked at me and frowned "I can come in handy" I said picking up a piece of fruit from his table.  
"Like how?" He asked and I smiled.  
"You know sympathy. Stuff like that"  
"Yer sure" He swung the door shut but it was opened by the girl in the picture.

"Adrian" She looked angry "You better speak up about how your not even dressed and ready to go out"  
"because-"  
"Oh my god you have a kid in your apartment" And she laughed.

"For the last time" I growned "I am not a kid. I am a teenager who wants to sleep" I threw myself down on the court and burried my head in the pillow "Oh Adrian who was the lucky lady who gave birth to this charmer?"  
"A friend" He said like he was wondering about something.

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy sorry i didn't get this in sooner. My computer stuffed up. Anyway here's my chapter**

I was bored and Adrian was out with Rose. There was nothing on the tv and he decided that I needed to be kept a secret from well the world. I sighed as the hannah montana music came on. What the hell I don't even like this show. I flicked through the channels. Nothing on. There was a bang on the door. I rushed over to it. Finaly some excitement. I opened it a little. There stode a really tall man. I had to bend my neck to look at him. Damn he was looking down at me "Err um" He looked uncomfertible "Is Rose here? I have to tell her something" I tilted my head at him.

"Maybe I could like you know pass on a message"  
"No it's too personal but-"  
"Lea what the hell are you doing?" It was Adrian (still not calling him dad) "I told you to not answer the door" The guy turned.  
"Lea? Is she a friend or something?"  
"No. Infact she wasn't even ment to open the door"  
"Cousin? Sister? No wait you don't have any siblings"  
"Belikov. I am not going to fight with you"  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was your daughter. I mean all these woman you slept with"  
"Shut up"  
"Dimitri" It was Rose. She was begging "Please just don't. Look come on" She was dragging him away. I stared up at Adrian. He looked angry. "I got bored" I said with a shrug. I smiled lightly. He kept on his hard stair "I'm sorry" I mumbled and slugged into the room "Lea why did you do that?"  
"Like I said. I was bored. It's a guardian and by the looks of it either a friend or an enemy"

"That is Dimitri Belikov" I was quiet for a second to study his face while he thought of him "Is there something going on between you? Cause you look pritty mad"  
"Lay off it Lea" He stared heading to his room.  
"That's what my mum said" He kept walking "Your all the same" I shouted in anger "Jerks" He slammed the door behind him. I turned around and was face to face with Rose. She looked disapointed "What?" I said waving around my arms "No one understands at all"  
"Lea" She shock her head "Come on I'm going to take you to someone"  
"I hope their not boring" I mumbled and she shock her head.

"They have a baby and their my friends"  
"Yer well I'm not so into babies"  
"Come on" She placed her arm around my sholder's. Was she being nice to me or just you know I don't know. It was confusing me. When we were halfway down the hallway she looked at me "I didn't want you to see your dad drunk"  
"He's not my dad and I wouldn't even care anyway"  
"Lea he's part of you. I have a dad. He's turkish and I thought he was a gangster when I saw him"  
"Well maybe he was. They all keep secrets"  
"We all have our secrets" There wern't many people in the hall. No rush just random people walking around. She led me down into the yard and across the campuse "Do you know who the soon to be queen is?"  
"No?"  
"She's my charge actually but my bestfriend" She smiled down at me and she walked up to the big house. It was a mansion. She banged on the door "Who dares enter?" Some voice came from the other side of the door "Eddie pleae. You act like a little kid" He chuckles and swungs the door open "Good to see you too Rose"  
"Yer yer. Where's Lissa?"  
"She's with Christan in the kitchen. Who's your little friend?" He actually bent down to look at me and grinned "I'm Eddie" I crossed my arms "Lea"  
"Nice name"  
"Yer well it could be worse" I said turning my head.

"It could"  
"And you don't need to crouch down just to look at my face"  
"but I can see that you don't like to be looked down on"  
"I don't even care" I mumbled and he shrugged. He studied me for a moment the frowned "You have Adrian's eye's and-" He was cut off by Rose "Yes and don't say a thing but I think you can guess it"  
"Yes my dad is moron"

"We all know that" Eddie laughed and stepped aside to let us through. I followed Rose down to the kitchen where a really pritty woman was. She was juggling with a baby and a bottle. A guy was at the stove. She was grinning. I think that's Lissa "Hey Liss. How's baby Becky?"

"She's good" Lissa glanced over at me "Oh my god is that the girl you were talking about?"  
"Ow shit. Fuck" The guy had dropped some water on his hand and now was swaring his head off. I had to cover my mouth not to laugh "Hey Fire boy not infrount of the children" I stared at Rose.

"Oh my god she looks so much like him. Except the hair which is really nice. You know a sorta almost black but not quite sorta thing"  
"Liss I think we know"  
"But she's so cute" I was not going to say anything to her "And so shy"  
"No way is she shy. She's shouting at Adrian's"

"Oh their all like that. Maybe you and Becky can be friends" Yer sure. Not "So how is everything? With Dimitri I mean"

"I am not going though my relationship with him"  
"So you haven't told Adrian?"  
"Oh my god you cheating" I shouted at her.

"Lea" She growled at me.

"But you love Adrian... Don't you?"  
"Lea I love them both. I just don't know" I stared at her for ages. It felt like hours "I'm going for a walk" I announced and walked out.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the reviews. YAY ten. I know I'm weired.**

Rose is such a bitch. She can't have two guys on here at the same time. It's just you know not allowed. A shadow loomed over me and I looked up. It was Dimitri "What do you want?" I mumbled and he crossed his arms "I want you to not be so-"

"What? So angry? Mean? Tell me I can handle it"

"No I want you to stop being like Roza in the academy"  
"I am nothing like her" I said jumping to my feet "she just so-"  
"She's different. Like you"  
"But your her boyfriend you ment to say that"  
"Adrian is her boyfriend. I'm Rose's ex"

"But I don't get it"

"You say but a lot dont you?"  
"So? You come from Russia. I'm not complaining"  
"You don't like Russian's?"  
"I never said that" He was quiet for a few moment. Then threw me over his sholder. I screamed at him "I wonder if Adrian even cares where you are"

"No get off me. You evil Russian dude. This rape. Rape I tlel you"  
"I'm not raping you" he hissed. He was walking now. I hit his back over and over again "Well this is kidnapping"  
"It's not kidnapping. I'm taking you to my room"  
"Ahhh your going to rape me" I shouted. He sighed and rolled his eye's. Somewhere along the ride I got bored and just hung there. I said eye's on us "Dimitri" Someone laughed "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Teaching someone a lesson"  
"You know I learnt self defence in middle school" I said to him as we entered his room "Your thirteen"  
"In PE" He put me down on the couch and I watched him as he walked into the kitchen. I ran for the door but just as I got it open it was slamped close "Your going to have to fight me to get out" I looked at him. I should fight him but I really can't. I'm just not that person "Nevermind" I mumbled and walked over to the couch and slumped back down. I watched him as he locked the door and walk back to the kitchen. What is it with kitchens and Dampire's?

Like five hours later there was a bang on the door. I was tempted to answer it but Dimitri did. It was Adrian "Dimitri have you seen Lea. I've been look-" He saw me on the couch and then looked back at Dimitri "You didn't touch her did you?"  
"Adrian what do you mean by touch her?"  
"Like you did with Rose that's what I mean"  
"No"  
"Then why is she here?"  
"She had walked off and gotten lost" Lier. I crossed my arms and looked away from him "Lea. Your in big trouble"  
"But-"  
"NO more buts" he was angry. I moved slowely over to him. He grabbed my fourarm and dragged me back to his house or apartment.

I was thrown in my room for like the rest of the day. Adrian came in about fiveish. He had a bowl of pasta. I staied on my bed. "Lea you've been here three days and you already have gotten into trouble"  
"Do you want me to lie and say I have anger issues? Well I don't"  
"No I mean-"  
"I was with Rose. She took me to Lissa's house"  
"Really?" he sat down next to me. He gave me the bowl and I took. "But then they started saying stuff about her and Dimitri"

"Oh... Like?"  
"It confused me. I think she's cheating on you though" She stared at me "If you believe your telling the truth then I believe you. I mean you are my daughter for god sake"

"Adrian... Why doesn't my mum want me to be a guardian" He thought for a second then looked at me "I think she's trying to say that she doesn't want you hurt and by your personality I can tell that you don't like fighting" I nodded then looked up at him and grinned "We're having a moment" He laughed and put his arm around me "We are arn't we? A fatehr daughter moment" He pulled me tighter and grinnned.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys. This is chapter six. I hope you like it.**

Three months and five days I've been here. Yes I've been counting. I've met everyone. The other day I met my grandparents. My grandfather was hard at Adrian... or what I sometimes call him now, dad. He smiled at me the first time I said that. He had smiled at me when I first said that. He told me about his aunt and he had broken up with Rose. Sometimes he's really protective. The other day I was just talking to this guy outside in the courtyard and he started screaming at the boy. I stomped on his foot and ran off. Sometimes I hate him too. He's annoying and he's been starting to drink a bit more everyday now. I heard he used to smoke. Maybe he will start that too. I hope not. It's bad for your lungs. Today Adrian was mellow. He was sitting on the couch with one foot on the coffee table and he was drinking a coffee. I stood there watching him. I think he noticed "Lea come here"

"Are you taking drugs?" I asked walking towards him. I didn't sit. He was scaring me. He looked up at me and grinned "I'm not taking drugs" He said weirdly.  
"OH sure" He grabbed my arm and sat me down. Ok he's drunk.

"Tonight I'm going out" He announced to me "If I come home late then I will" I swallowed and nodded "And if I have a lady friend" he poked my chest "Do not talk to her. Stay in your room" Oh god. He grabbed the bottle of beer from beside him and poured it into his coffee. What the hell. He's insane. Then he chugged all of it down. "Now run along now" I got up. I was going out. I walked over to the door "I'm going out. I'll be back whenever"  
"Scream if there's a strigoi" He shouted. Idiot. I walked out and shut the door behind me. I looked down the corridor. Maybe I can see nan. She's nice. I headed for her house.

She drew me into a hug and sighed "I've missed you" She murmured. She needs a puppy. She led me through her house and into the living room. It was nice. She had a fire going and it had old furniture. It was comforting. I sat down next to her in a chair. "So what brings you here?"  
"Adrian is drunk" I said to her leaning forward.  
"Typical of him" Someone said from the doorway. I looked and there was grandfather. He came in and sat next to my grandmother "You know you could stay here tonight?" He said. Ok what is his problem. My grandmother's eye's lit up "You could"  
"Adrian said I had to stay in my room"  
"That's a shame" She said bowing her head.  
"I think Adrian is very protective of you" grandfather said pointing his news paper at me "And I think you hate that"  
"I do" I nodded "He's the worst father in the history of father's. Don't tell him that. He'll punish me"  
"Like?"  
"Throw me in my room"  
"That is a easy way out of having children" Grandfather mumbled.

I went home later that night. The door was unlocked. I walked in. I think Adrian was home. Then I heard the moans and the calls from his room. I stopped in my tracks to him room. He's not... oh god. That's disgusting. I think I'm scared for life. I back out of the apartment and ran for it. Some ladies man. He is officaly the worst father in the world and he's in the books. I know one place that I could stay. In seconds I was outside Dimitri's door. He opened it and looked at me "Lea? What are you doing here?" I pushed past him "Can I stay here? I mean I don't want to go to Rose or Lissa. They both hate me"  
"why does Lissa hate you?"  
"I don't know. She just does"  
"Lea I think you should go home. Adrian would be worried"

"He's not worried. He's with a lady"  
"What do you-" Then he sighed "Of cause" I walked over to the couch and yawned "So can I stay here? I don't want to-" This was a really comfortable couch and I fell asleep on it.

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is Chapter 7. Thanks for the review's. They helped alot. Thanks again ****Cutiebii.**

I woke up the next day by the smell of toast. Mmmm toast. I sat up and Dimitri stood infrount of me "You have to go back home soon. I've got a patrol" He's such a pushover. I shrugged.

"I will promise" He handed me the plate "So how's Rose?"  
"I don't know really" he said with a shrug "I haven't seen her much. She's been calling in sick for the last few days"  
"Your her boyfriend you should like go with her or something. You know-"  
"What?" He said stepping back from me "Did you just say-" He shock his head "I'm not going out with Rose. We haven't been dating in a long time" Now I'm not hungry. I put the plate on the table "I'm confused" He frowned at me.  
"Me and Rose arn't dating. She's a friend yer but we haven't dated since I left"  
"Left for what?" I asked standing up.

"Well it's hard to explain"  
"Come on" I pushed him "You can tell me"  
"I was a strigoi" Now I was not expecting that. I headed for the door

"But your dhampire"

"Yes I was changed back"  
"By who?"  
"Lissa.. Lea I'm not a strigoi anymore. That's why I turned down Rose. I hurt her"

"Yer well you were a strigoi. Which is-"  
"Lea please" I opened the door and backed out. It was raining. Great. I pulled my jacket over my head and started back to the apartment.

I was soaked by the time I got back though. I think I might get a cold. I open the door. It was unlocked. I heard crying coming from the kitchen. I started that way and saw Rose. I crossed my arms "Rose. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't of listened to Lea"  
"But the thing is you believed her over me Adrian. That's harsh. I mean you've only known her for like three months" I stood in the doorway dripping wet. My father looks up at me "Lea" My father said. I bit my lip as he studied me "What were you doing out in the rain?"  
"Dancing" I said sycasticly. He stares at me more.  
"I am very disappointed with you" Oh well great "I told you to stay in your room and-"

"I went to Dimitri's" I said and they both frowned at me.  
"Why?"  
"Because I was not staying here with you and I didn't go to nan's cause I turned her down. Plus he's a pushover"  
"You have a point" Rose mumbled.  
"but I told you-"  
"You were with someone and I wasn't stayng here"

"that-"

"And then Rose is here and I'm wet and cold. I just want to go home"

"You are home" He shouted at me.

"No. It's not. I want my mum" I sounded like a baby but I didn't care "She actually cares"

"Who said I don't care?" He shouted.  
"it doesn't need to be said. Your attitude shows it all"

"I'm not the one with an attitude"  
"Yes you are and you drink. Mum never drank. You also smoked. Now you gonna die"

"Moroi don't die from smoking"  
"like I care"  
"Go to your room"

"Yes" Rose said "Don't speak to your father like that?"  
"Rose your an asshole. Adrian your not even my father" Rose looked at me like I was something not real "Adrian I can't be here while this brat is here. Either get rid of her or I'm gone" Then she left. Adrian was left there looking shocked and alone for the first time "You brought this on yourself Adrian" I said. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but I was already in my gone.

**Please Review. What do you want to happen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks guys. Here's chapter eight. I tried to make it longer for you.**

The drinking and crying from Adrian got worse as time moved on. Especially when he brang ladies home and they have the time of their lives in his room. So tonight I staied in my room. I didn't even relise that there was a knock on my door till my father was stode in the doorway "Lissa and Christan are coming over" He slurred "To take care of you. Their babysitting. Yes your a baby" He chuckled to himself. I didn't listen "Oh and your mum's been injured" I looked at him but he had already left. I burst into tears. This day keeps getting better and better.

Feeling like I was gonna be sick was bad. I was shivering like crazy. I was curled up in my bed when Lissa came in "Lea you have to eat. I know your angry at Adrian but don't take it out on yourself" She walked over to me "Lea" she tolk one look at me and gasped "Christan. We need to get Lea to a doctor now" Well I guess I was sick. I was praticly being dragged to the imfirmary. The doctor checked me over carfuly "Where's Adrian?" Lissa asked me. I shivered and shrugged "He said he was going out"

"Christan get Rose"  
"ok I will" And he ran off.

"Why do I need Rose?" I asked her and she shrugged. She was bitting her lip now "Should I use spirit doctor"  
"it would be best not too. She needs to stay here for a few days"

"Ok ok"

"But I would say she's been sick for a few days"

"Thank you" Lissa tolk one look at me and left. I sighed and looked away.

I was surprised to see Adrian the next day though. He was crying again "Lea I've been a jerk. I don't know why. I talked to Rose. She still hates you but I don't I promise" He grabbed my hand. I was really tired "Lea just get better okay? Your like the only thing that I have. You can have a dog. A boyfriend. Two if you want" I nearly laughed. I just want him to leave me alone. He reached up and kissed my fourhead "I promise I'll give you whatever you want" Even my mum? Maybe I'll get better.

Two days I was better. I guess. I was sitting up and eating. Life was alright. Adrian had got me a puppy. He even brought it in for me to see. I named her lindy. He was still frightened that I would drop dead or something. He had stopped drinking all together and was now watching me carfuly. He smiled more but a sad smile. I sighed when he came in again today. He smiled at me. "The doctor said you could go home doon" I nodded and he tilted his head "I talked to Rose again. She's till mad at you for calling her an asshole"  
"I don't even care" I mumbled and he sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt. She's strong Lea. You need to be carful of who you make enemies with"  
"So she's like a strigoi?"  
"No she's nothing like a strigoi"

"Then I personaly don't get it"  
"Well maybe your just to younge to understand" I rolled my eye's at him. He was a real jerk. "Go on. Get changed and we can go home"  
"Good" I mumbled and he walked out.

My room was cold but comferting. I dumped my bag down and picked up my dog "Rose what are you doing here?" I heard Adrian say "Look I know I've turned you down so many times but I can be with you just take Lea to an academy"  
"But I don't-"

"She'll actually like it. I promise. Plus she'll get more balance and friends"

"What are you trying to do Rose? I promised her mother that-"  
"Her mother isn't here. Is she? Just you and me. Lea will come back for the holidays. You can take her to that beach house"

"Rose. Come on. I can't believe that you want me back"  
"I do though. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you" I leaned agenst the rooms doorframe and listened more. "I can't live without you"  
"I know but-"

"Please Adrian for me?"

"Rose for you. I would give you the world but wait a few days. I mean she was really sick"  
"Fine. A few days then you have me all to yourself"

"Okay" Then I heard kissing. Arg. That's disgusting. I made a face and put my dog on the floor.

Montana Academy. I stared at the big school which looked like a palace from the middle ages. I hate history. I made a face as Adrian dragged me towards the big building as I protested "My mother is going to be so mad at you"  
"Yer well she's not the one looking after you... Is she?"  
"No but who actually cares? You promised her"  
"This is for your own good. So I have to brake that promise" I opened my mouth then closed it. I pulled my hair out of my eye's. Shouting came from the gym "Oh come on. Please" I begged "I don't want to be here. It scares me"

"So does spider's"  
"hey. That is a known thing. Don't judge"  
"I'm not judging but your going to have to get over your fears. Your going to this school and your going to like it"  
"No I'm not" He stopped right outside a classroom.

"Lea. Your being a brat. Like Rose said. You don't understand your importance"  
"Yer I want to be with humans. I want to be with my mum. Not you and your thick head or this stupid academy"

"That is it" He grabbed me and just like Dimitri did and swung me over his sholder. I let out a scream. I don't think anyone knowtist except the people in the classroom. Through the small window they saw me and well Adrian. They looked a bit shook up by my scream "This is agenst human nature"  
"Good thing we're not human's are we?"  
"This is not right. I'll tell my mother"

"She's in Turkey"

"Who sent her there?"  
"I really don't know" I crossed my arms and he set me down infrount of two big doors. Two guardian's came up behind us "What you looking at?" I spat that them as they looked at me. Adrian pushed me into to office. A old wrinkle woman sat in a chair. Looking at sheets and sheets of paper "Sit" Adrian ordered me. I crossed my arms and shoved myself into a seat. She looked up at us "Ah Adrian and... Am I right. This is Lea" I don't like her already "I'm Miss Kirova. This is Montana Academy"  
"Well this is all very welcoming" I hissed at her "Why I don't even know what do say"

"I understand that you may have an attitude"  
"Attitude? Who has the attitude when you've been living the time off you life with humans then forced to live without your mother with a asshole, who in this cass is Adrian, then being dragged to this academy and forced to fight when I didn't even want to learn selfdefence" she removed her glasses from her nose.

"I in all my life have never met a dhampire which doesn't want to fight at your age"  
"Well then here you go. Here I am. Give yourself a reward because you have met the first dhampire who doesn't want to fight at thirteen"

"Lea-" There was a knock on the door and a guardian came in with a boy. He was holding him by the scruff of his neck "Sorry Miss but I found this one messing with the moroi. Again" I swing my legs over the side of the chair. He glanced over at me like twice. He stopped on the second time and just looked at me. He's a dhampire. Like I even care. I sit up and cross my legs "James. How many times have you been to my office this week?"

"Ten times"

"How can you be here ten times if it's only been a week?" I shrugged and she looked like she wanted to strangle him "Just go. Your on house arrest for a week" He mumbled something but he was dragged away by the same guardian. "Anyway back to you Lea. You will be apointed a room and please tell us if you need anything" I snorted. This was going to be great.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I've been really buisy. Here's chapter nine and thanks for the reviews.**

I've been here for a week and I still hate it. So much attention. My roommate was a attention snob and wanting to know everything. Today she was being extra anoying "So did you like make out with any human boys?" She acts like she's three years older then she is "No" I said disgusted "Look Goergia. I know you want to know everything about me but not the personal stuff"

"Oh... well um ok" She sat back and sighed. Then she looked at me "Omg I just realised. I forgot to tell you. There is no more Ivashkov's. Well your the only one of your generation" I nearly choked on my drink "What?"  
"Yer I mean if you wern't like a dhampire you would totally of been a princess"

"That mean I would be in this situation"

"Well" She grabbed her little mirrow. Why? "Anyway. I know makeup for dhampire's isn't like alowed but theres a party tonight and well everyone is going to be there. You should totally come"

"I know but" I sighed "I have so much homework"

"Your a workaholic. Just like a real Dhampire. I mean you remind me of my mum. Who frankly is a big bitch"

"What? Why?"  
"She was called away and doesn't even send a letter"

"My mum was too. She was injured though. So I don't know what happened"

"Well anyway" She pulled on a jacket and zipped it up. I mean now she looks alright now. Like a kid. She stared in the mirrow above her dresser. I rolled my eye's as she moved to the door. I was alone. I sighed and closed my eyes. I fell alseep. I dreamed about my mum. My old life. My friends. Everything until there was a alarm. Strigoi alarm. I sat up in bed with a gasp. I walked over to the door and peeked out. There were some kids around but they were screaming for their mums and siblings. Then a lady came through the corridoor "Children. Stay carm. It's okay. You are well protected in your dorms. Now everyone get to the highest level of the building-" She was pushed out the way as kids started to climb up the stairs. She was in shock by now. I just walked carmly down the hallway. She looked at me and blinked "You always have to be the weired one" She mumbled "Aern't you scared?"  
"I was in a school fire. So no" She guestured me upstairs and I praticly skipped up the stairs. There were kids on the stairs so I was trapped at the middle with nowhere to go. Oh well. If I die. I die a sad sad little girl. I crossed my arms and leaned agenst the wall. Then there was a moroi in frount of me. He was like in his twenties. He looked at me then looked away then back. Ha a double take "Are you related to a Ivashkov?"  
"My dad" I said and he raised both his eyebrows "Really? Who?"  
"Adrian"  
"Really?" He said stunned "He's going out with Rose? Ain't he?"

"Yer. She's one the who made me come to this academy"

"Well I used to date Rose"  
"Oh really?"  
"Well not really. She was the type you would get if you were lonely or if she wanted some fun. So yer. I maked out with her a lot. Spread rumer's. You know"  
"Oh really?"

"yer really?"  
"who are you?" I asked leaned agenst the wall.  
"Jesse"

"Oh cool... Why are you here?"  
"I'm working as the science teacher"  
"seriously? That must suck to be stuck here" He blinked and I grinned "Your face is funny as"

"Either you haven't been here long or you are just really strange"  
"Both actually. To be honest I came from humans"

"What?"

"Jesse" Someone shouted "We need your fucking help down here. Get our ass out here" He ran off.

Just minutes later someone tapped my sholder. It was Georgia. I blinked. She was here "Hey I dare you to go over to that window over there and see what's happening"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Just do it" She gave me a shove and I stumbled over to the window. I walked over to the window. Very slowely. This was stupid. I looked out. It looked like they were on fire. Maybe they were. Then someone glanced up. His eye's were red. He wa in frount of me in second. Like actually in frount of me. I backed up ageanst the wall as he unlocked the window. Smart man. He climbed in and looked at me "Mmmmm. Ivashkov blood" He grabbed me by the neck and sniffed it "Hmmm. I know you. From my past life"  
"You had a past life?" I chocked. He chuckled. He was so evil.

"Your that dhampire girl... Arn't you?"  
"There are lots of dhampire girls"  
"I mean a Ivashkov girl. I knew your mum. She was nice. I'm very pleased to see that she had such a wonderful kid"  
"Yer well I like to see how wonderful friends she made"

"If I kill you. You'd be the only one of your generation and that would mean that your generation was over. I like it"

"Who are you?" I managed to say.  
"Callum Ranegad" I know that name. I was in deep shit now.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy sorry for the wait but here's chapter 10.**

I was hidden deep in their cave. I was barley alive. Barely breathing. I lay on the cold stone floor ready to fall asleep. "Lea" Someone said with a sigh "You were so small when I first saw you. You know your sister was such a great sister" Yep he's my uncle. "and" He crouched down to look at me "She was never a very good protector" He moved some of my hair "But now I know why. She was pregnant with you. How nice of her not to tell me till a month later" He shock his head "Have a nice sleep now. Tomorrow you have a big day" He laughed as he walked off. Some how I fell asleep. Weired cause I started to dream about Adrian. Great. I'm having a nightmare. He looked at me "Lea. Shit what happened to you?"

"Oh I don't know. Stuff. I had a make over"

"I'm serious young lady. Where are you? They said you where taken by strigoi"

"I'm in a cave. You know what they are right? Anyway I was taken by Callum"

"wait your mother's brother?"  
"Yer him" He ran his hands through his hair.  
"He disappeared ten years ago. This is so much worse then dead"

"Oh I know. I'm turning strigoi tomorrow"

"Lea. You are not turning anything other then out of that cave and a miracle. Now you have to get out of that cave. How hurt are you?"  
"Bad. I think I broke a rip"  
"Look Lea" He was holding my hands now. Trying to comfort me "It's get out or die and your the only Ivashkov of your generation. You could change the way moroi look at you. I already have with Rose but you really have to be smart and dodge the humans"

"I am-" He placed his hand on my cheek and channeled energy to me. I felt like I could do anything. I was then back in the cave. I sat up slowly and moved to my feet. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Stupid strigoi. The doors are left open. I opened it. No one here. How stupid can you get. I started down the hall. The sun's out. I can tell. I don't know why but I can just tell. I moved down the small rocky hall then I heard shouting "You son of a bitch. He said he was changing me first"

"Shut up you git. I don't even care. He's changing me" Ok he;s English. Just by the way he speaks. I sneeked around the corner and hid in the dark. Now they were getting contact. Fighting each other. I moved around. My back to the wall. Keep moving Lea. Then a arm came around my chest "What do you think you are doing?" It was a tired voice. A harsh voice. I looked up to see dark red eye's. He was a strigoi "If you wanted help getting out. You could of just said to me that you wanted help. He smiled a light smile at me. I blinked at him. He's the only chance of me getting out of this hellhole. Might as well trust him. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down a hall and then some more and some twist and turns. I would of never thought this out. Then he stopped at a wall "Oh great. You lead me to my death" He looked at me with very sad eye's "Did you look up?" I looked up and there was an exit. I looked at the man "Who are you?"

"Luce. Luce Gorden"  
"why ain't you like the others?"  
"Cause I kept my humanity" I smiled a light smile at him and pulled him into a hug. He embraced it and whispered in my ear "And I have a daughter just like you" I pulled back and he backed away from the exit and down the hall. I climbed up the ladder and twisted the bolt. I opened it up when I heard "Hey what are you doing?" I pushed myself out "You stupid people. You let the bitch get away. Get her" I ran for my life. Keep running. I heard them running after me. Their feet tramping on the leaves. Their gun shots. Trying to get my bare feet. I tripped over a root sticking up from the forest floor. Someone grabbed my arm "get the fuck up girl" I looked. Ok now I was freaked out. There was a guy. A human. He was in torn clothes and he was moroi. He looked about fifteen. I did as he told me too and he pushed me on. Laterally. He shoved me every time I stumbled to keep going on. It was hard not to stumble but he didn't at all. Wow he's one quick moroi. Once we were far enough and he was breathing. He looked like he was sun burnt. I swallowed "Look we need to get out out of this sun" I said reaching for him. He threw my hand away "No" He was bending over and breathing. He was a fast runner "We need to get you to someone. I mean look at you" he looked up at me "Your a mess"

"How long have you been out here?"  
"A few years. They send out people to patrol"

"Oh that's how you eat" I said with a nod "Look I don't even know who you are. So who are you?"

"Zac Ivashkov" I was quiet for a few moments.  
"Really? That is exciting because I'm also a Ivashkov. I was the only one of my generation"

"Well then oviously they all thought I was dead. I'm not... As you can clearly see"

"Look I'm not"

"Come on. I'm not going to fight with my cousin"

"Alright then" I mumbled. I followed him as he walked.

A few hours later it was starting to get dark. He looked worried. He stopped when he saw a figures moving towards us. I stopped too. Then there were quite a lot of figures moving towards us. Then you could see their faces. I breathed a sigh. Dhampires. Some I know. I met them in court. I saw Eddie. He moved quickly towards us. I saw a guy who had come over mine and my mums house once. He was moving quickly towards us too. Then I was in someones arms. Crying. I looked up to see my mums face. Finally. Someone I care about is actually here "I'm so sorry" She was whispering "I should of never of left you" She was stroking my hair.

I was in the hospital again. In the court. How far were we from here? Something surprised me. Haily Ivashkov came in with her husband. She was born into the family while he married. He seemed really relaxed like they hadn't been in a long time "Lea" Haily said grasping my hand. She was really nice "I would like to say thank you"

"For what?" I was confused.

"For bringing my son home" She whispered to me. I smiled at her.  
"Well it was nothing. He was the one who found me"

"You have changed my life like no other dhampire has. Thank you so much" She let my hand go and walked out. The guy looked at me "Thank you" Was all I got from him. I nodded and he left. Adrian came in strait after they left "Lea" I crossed my arms and looked away from him "Come on don't be mad at your old man"

"How could I not be. I was nearly turned strigoi"

"But I helped you. You know I did"

"You wish you helped me"

"I did and-"

"And what Adrian? You want me to forgive you. You and Rose can leave me alone. For the rest of my life"

"But Lea"

"Leave me alone" He looked down and backed out. I pulled the sheet over my head and groaned to myself.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's chapter 11. I don't know what to do after this so can you guys help. That would be good. Thanks.**

I was never going to see Adrian again. My mother was mad at him for all he's done to me. I was sitting on the couch lifeless. One hand was on my suitcase and the other on my backpack. They were shouting at each other "I should sue you"  
"You can't sue me. I'm the father of Lea" I lower my head as they continue to fight. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. I blinked. It was my cousin. He sat down next to me "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I mumbled. He crossed his legs guy style and raised an eyebrow "Sure sure. Come on. I'm your cousin. Agilest you'll be getting freedom" I looked at him and he smiled a light smile.  
"Your only two years older then me and already come out with great wisdom"

"I know. I know. Please hold your applause"

"Lea we're going now before your father decides to jump on another girl"

"Oh you keep saying that but you loved-" He glanced over at me as I moved towards the door "Lea you don't have to go" I looked up at him and blinked "I've had a taster of both lives and I know they both suck"  
"Lea" They both said to me and I walked out the door.

I was staring at the ceiling of my old house. The old pasty ceiling I never did like. I turned over to face my boring wall. Everything was so boring but safe and familiar. Unlike with Adrian. Everything was interesting. Everything was different but not safe and defiantly not boring. I was having a fight with someone every five seconds. My mum walked into my room "Lea. Come you have to eat sometime"

"I'm not hungry" I mumbled to her. She sighed.

"Lea I did it for your safety. I know you would of liked to know more of that side of your family but you don't understand what it is that it-"  
"Mum" I said looking at her "Everything is so boring" I sat up and looked at her. She frowned at me "Agilest in the moroi court it's not boring. It's so boring here. It would be more interesting if I lived in a hole. In the ground"

"Lea. If you go back I'm scared that-"

"Life is about taking chances" I said standing up. "If I don't take chances then what will I be when I'm older? A human? No cause I will never be able to be normal. So stop trying to make me have a human life"

"Lea" She hurried after me as I walked down the hall towards the front door "I just want you to be safe and not be turned into a strigoi or killed. Please. Listen to me" I turned around to face her.  
"Fine mum. Tell me that I can fit into a normal life after I've been kidnapped. I will never be safe. I could die tomorrow from a freak storm"

"But I can keep you safe from-"

"What mum? From moroi men? Well if I want kids mum I have to get with a moroi man and have kids. I can't just forget about them. Their in my blood. As for strigoi. Their always there. I'm a dhampire from the Ivashkov family. I'm related to a bastard who's girlfriend is a slut and now I have you. Standing in my way of freedom. Zac said I would be free. No I'm not. It's like I'm in a prison cell and you won't let me do anything"

"I let you do everything... Inside this house"

"Exactly my point mother. I am so tired of you and everyone. Why can't I live with a moroi? Because he'll rape you and get you pregnant at this young age" I waved my hands around "That never happened with Adrian. Look. Adrian kept me safe. Sure he needed help for a while but he actually listened when I said that I needed freedom. He got me a dog for god sake. You don't think he cares then obviously you don't know who Adrian is anymore then I do"

"Adrian is-"

"My father. You would never tell me his name till I actually had to go to him. It was unfair and now I'm bored and feel like crap. I'll be back whenever" And I left. I don't even know if I want to come back anymore.

**Please review and help me ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy guys well this is all that I was able to think of so if it's not good. I'm really sorry**

Sitting on the side of the road with just a phone with was going dead put me down. I flicked through the contacts and fingers came across Adrian. Did I even put him in here? I thought for a moment and shock my head. I rung the number and listened. One ring, two rings, three rings, four r- "Hello?" It was Rose.

"Is Adrian there?" I asked and there was a small silence. Then there was a giggle "He can't answer the phone right now. He's busy" And she hung up on me. Oh that bitch. I sighed and shoved it back in my pocket and looked up at the sky which was turning black. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" I looked up. It was Kirsty from school. I frowned as she sat next to me. She was one of the popular girls from my school. She was in the same year I think "I don't have a bed time" I said with my gritted teeth.  
"Oh sure sure" She sat down next to me. She had a red bull in her hand and she was swirling the liquid around in it "My mum and dad are fighting" She said with a nod. She looked at me and frowned "But you haven't been at school for like months. Why?"  
"I would say I was on holiday but well that would be a lie"

"You were sick and in the hospital?"

"No" I sighed "I was with my dad"  
"I thought you didn't know your dad?"  
"I didn't but then I met him and well-"  
"One thing let to another. I know" She tolk a gulp of her bull and sat the empty can down on the side of the road "You were properly better that way girl. They would of fought all the time and so on and so forth"

"I know" I stared at the floor.

"But" she bumped my shoulder "It's cool that you met him without the drama" No drama? Sure "I mean he must be pretty cool. Like you are" I looked at her and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Yer maybe."

Two years later

Still haven't forgotten you Adrian. I sighed at the dinner table. I was at Kirsty's house. We had become good friends and she had made an improvement in my school life. She was filing down my nails and was planing on painting them "You know" She sat sticking the stick in my face "You are so lucky you have me here" I shrugged as she started to paint my small nails. She hummed a song while she did. "Kirsty" her mother shouted. She came out holding two dresses. She was meeting her father for dinner "What dress should I weir?" They were both very pretty and expensive.

"The left one" she said with out even looking.

"You didn't even look" She looked up this time and looked at the left one and then the right "The left one"

"Thank you" She walked. A few seconds later she was back with a sigh "I'll be back late with your father. Don't do anything stupid. Goodbye Lea" I nodded to her and she walked out without a look back. My phone buzzed on the table. I grabbed it before it fell off and flipped it open "Hello?"  
"Lea can you come home"

"Mum" We haven't been close since well the last two years "I'm with my boyfriend. Please" I had to lie. I couldn't tell her that I was just down the street. I did have a boyfriend but well I wasn't at his "Please this is important"  
"Not as important as well what I'm doing now" Kirsty was grinning at me "What are you do-" I cut her off and we both laughed. "You are one smart girl Lea"  
"why thank you" I said with a grin. She studied me for a moment. Then there was a bang on the door and we both jump. We both scurried to it and Kirsty swung it open. There stood Dimitri. I blinked. He looked really tired and old.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. here is chapter 13 people and thanks for the reviews.**

Dimitri sucked in a deep breath like he had been running and leaned against the door frame. "Lea?" I raised an eyebrow. Kirsty bumped my sholder. She was entraced by him. "Depends who's asking" Play cool. He stared at me hard.  
"Look if your not. Your really wasting my time"

"Yer I am and you might be..." I said playing with a strand of his long hair. He brushed my hand away "Dimitri. It's Dimitri"

"Dimitri who?"

"Look you've either had your memory whipped or your really stupid" He breathed in a sigh. Why I was being this stupid is because Kirsty would totally say to the whole school that I was involved with an older man. I am not. I looked at Kirsty. She looked up at me. I looked at her with pleading eye's and she backed off. She walked back into the kitchen. I closed the door behind me "Look Dimitri-"  
"If your not the one I'm looking for then please don't waist my time" He turned to go but I grabbed his wrist.  
"I'm Lea. I mean I had to act like that. I actually have populatity in my school"

"Yes well you didn't act like it" I sighed.  
"I know I was just..."

"I understand" He said waving his hand in my face.  
"Why are you here anyway?"

"Lea... Adrian is well wanting to see you"

"I see" I said leaning against the door.  
"And Zac's sevententh birthday is coming up and he wants you there"

"So I'm missed?"  
"For some of us yes"

"So Rose is-"  
"She's just wanting Adrian to be happy" I ran my hand through my really short hair. "Dimitri... I don't think I can"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" I sighed and leaned against the wall "How long will I be with Dimitri. I mean it's the holiday's in two days"  
"Then I will wait two days till the end of the semester"

"Yer you will" I said with a nod. I watched him walk off and I pushed open the door. Kirsty was grinning at me "He's hot"  
"He's Russian"  
"Seriously? That is so cool. I have never met a Russian person before. That's so cool" I shrugged.

"I guess" And we sat back down.

Two days later and I was in a car. Dimitri looked fresh and not like he used to look two days ago. I remembered these gates so well as we pulled up to them. My mum actually wanted a break. I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot. I stepped out the car and felt a chill down my spine. Being back here after two years just didn't feel right and I didn't have a good experience with it either. Dimitri clicked open the trunk of the car and grabbed my two bags full of clothes and make up. I bit my lip "Don't brake any of that" I said carfuly. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow "It's um important stuff"  
"Of cause Lea" I nodded and grabbed my bags. He led me to somewhere different. It was a big house actually. A mansion. I followed him along the path. Past the flower's and trees and to a door. He banged on it and Rose opened it up "Yer?"

"Roza..." I could tell she had feeling for him but wouldn't show them in front of him or anyone "I brought someone for Adrian" She looked past Dimitri and at me. She frowned "Your different from what I remember" She studied me more and shock her head "Come in" She stepped aside and I let Dimitri lead me in. "Try to be quiet I just managed to put Jamie to sleep" She muttered to us. Who is Jamie? She studied me a bit as Dimitri left "How different are you?"

"Different enough to put up with your shit"

"Lea I am not going to fight with you. I'm a mother myself now and I really don't feel like fighting with anyone"

"Is that who Jamie is?"  
"My daughter. I have a son too. Leam. He's with Adrian in the garden" She started walking up the stairs. I followed her as she went round corner's and down long hallways. Then she opened a door and I looked in. it was a bedroom. A very nice bedroom. I dumped my bags down "I'll go get adrian" she said and walked off. It's weired cause he has his own kids now but he wants to see me. Then someone grabbed me around the waist and turns me around. It was Zac. Adrian was behind him. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. I frowned. Zac laughed at me "You look nothing like the small girl I found two years ago"

"Yer thanks" Adrian walked over and touched my such short hair.

"You cut it" He muttered and I nodded.  
"Sure like a few months ago actually"

"Why?"  
"new look. You know gotta keep in fashion" He looked at me like I wasn't being serious. I blinked once and he stepped back "I thought you would have been the same little girl who turned up on my same doorstep but I see someone has raised you wrong" He started to walk out "Hey what is that meant to mean?" I shouted. Zac put his hand on my shoulder "He means you've changed from the poor helpless girl that you were. You've grown into a young woman" He stood in front of me. I studied him close. He had grown into one handsome man. He actually looked really strong and healthy. I tilted my head "Oh you need to get dressed into the dress in the wardrobe. We have a family get together"

"Huh. Interesting" I mumbled. He walked off as soon as my phone started ringing. I shut the doors and grabbed it "Hello?"

"Yo girl. I know it's late and all but I really had to talk to you. Jake is being such a jerk yer and he said he wanted to call it off" Oh nice. No more boyfriend. I walked over to the wardrobe. She set me up with him and announced to the whole school that I was now going out him. I grabbed the black hanger with the most beautiful dress I had ever seen on it "Oh that's nice to know"  
"so um your not sad?"  
"Certainly not. I have better things to worry about. Plus I'm busy with personal stuff"

"Oh I'm so sorry did I call you at the wrong time?"  
"Not really but I don't mind if you call me in the dinner I have later"

"yer... I have to bed in five. I mean I'm tired" She yawned into the phone "Anyway. Goodnight and have a nice dinner"

"You too" I threw the phone on the bed as soon as the hung up. I studied the dress. It was light blue and looked lime something out of a movie. I pulled it on and studied myself in the mirror. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It only went down to my shoulder blades but I didn't mind. There was a knock on the door "Come on in" I called. I looked and saw Zac. He grinned at me. Such a child. I rolled my eye's "Now miss. May I escorts you to the party"

"Party? Sure I can hear it from up here"  
"Sure you've been to a lot of parties haven't you?"

"I have thank you"

"You have changed a lot" He said with a roll of his eye's. We walked down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom and stared at all the people. They were way taller then me. Zac crosses his arms as a guy approaches us. I don't remember him at all. He holds out his hand towards me "Hello. I'm Adem Ivashkov. It's nice to meet you" I shake his hand and nod.

"Lea"  
"Yes I've heard about you. To be honest I do believe that there are only three other dhampire's here. A very beautiful woman and two boys about your age I think"

"Of cause" I said with a nod. Then speaker's boomed a loud voice "Yes hello. I'm Adrian Ivashkov" Everyone turned towards the voice. Zac dragged me that way. We pushed through the crowd of people "Now we are all here for a Ivashkov only dinner. My wife rose would like to say a few things. I watched as Rose walked up to the mic. She smiled "I'm Rose. As we all know I'm Adrian's wife. Someone married into this very big family" There were some chuckles "Of cause we are here to discuss the matter of our next generation. There are I believe aren't very many. Either we're too scared to have kids or too old" There were some mutters "Now Adrian has done his part. He has two-" Bitch "I mean three" She still said it. I turned around and walked for the door. She hadn't changed a bit.

I sat on the swing outside. Adrian found me hours later. He sat down on the swing next to me "I guess your angry at Rose" I looked at him "You guys have two kids and marry all at the same time. I never did pop into your head at any point did I?"  
"Of cause you did Lea. All the time. You my first child"

"Which makes me what? The big bitch of the family. I hope so"

"Of cause not. I mean I was surprised by the way you looked. In skinny jeans and a top. You looked so different" I looked down at myself "Because I am different. I'm fifteen. I'm so much older now"

"I know. I just never imagined you would of changed so much that you changed everything" He smiled at me "Your a young woman. Bringing in the men properly"

"All the time" I mumbled. Not. I leaned my head on my small hand "have you met your brother and sister yet?" I shock my head. He nodded towards the big climbing frame where two little kids playing in the sand. I sighed as I watched them "Their still small but their just like you" He smiled. I watched them as Rose picked the young girl up. I leaned back "Their kids. They don't know the real world"  
"Neither do you" I looked at him.

"I'm part of both worlds. I know the real world and the fake world. I like in a world where I have no place"  
"Lea"

"Does it matter if I leave now?"  
"Yes it does. To me"  
"Do you still drink?"  
"Of cause not"  
"So you treat your kids better then you treat me"  
"Not true"  
"But it is true. You know it is" I stood up and stormed off.

**PLease review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it tolk so long to update. I've been buisy. So sorry. Anyway here's chapter 14. Enjoy**

No one ever understands. I mean why am I even here. I know Adrian wanted to see me and all but it's too hard. I looked at me in the mirrow. Maybe I should act like I normaly do to my mum. I grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase and threw them on. I looked at myself and nodded. I pulled on some flats and turned around. I opened there door and there stode Zac. He frowned when he saw me. I grabbed his collor and dragged him into my room. I shoved him down on the bed and he stared at me. I started pacing "Why am I on your bed?"  
"You are going to be part of my plan?" He frowned at me

"What plan?" he asked.

"The one to get back at Adrian. Now I know he's going to come looking for me so he'll come looking" I grinned "And he's going to find us together"  
"What? Like making out?"

"No like half undressed on the bed making out"

"Are you seriouse? I mean I know you are really anoyed at Adrian-"

"Are you?"  
"Well at the moment yes but I really-"

"Then you understand" He smiles slightly at me.

"Alright" He grabbed me and pulled me back "I don't know if I'm ment to enjoy this" He kiked off his shoes and so did I. I leaned back and we just talked for a while until there was a knock on the door "Lea please open the door" it was Adrian "Look Rose is here and she wants to talk to you" I gasped when Zac grabbed me and pulled me down. He started kissing my neck. Slowely. I grabbed his shirt and Adrian came in. We both sprang apart. Yes it pissed him off "What is going on?" Rose was actually there. Zac swallowed and ran a hand through his hair like it was actually messy. It wasn't "Uncle Adrian. It's nice to see you again" he said shakely. I rolled my eye's "Come on" I said to him "I'm not a little girl anymore" Rose grabbed Zacs coller and dragged him out. I crossed my arms "Your only fifteen" He shouted at me "way to young to be having relations with a older boy anyway. Plus he's your cousin" I shrugged.  
"So? He's a distant cousin"

"He is no such thing" I stode up and faced him close.  
"And your my dad? You are nothing to me. Why can't I just go home?"  
"Because you mother is sick of your behavor and wants me to sort it out. So here I am. Sorting it out. He sat me down on the bed "Your lucky you even know your father Lea" I snorted and turned my head away. Rose came back and frowned at me "Lea I didn't mean to say what I said"

"Your the proplem Rose" I said standing up "You remind me of my son of a bitch friends. I don't even like them but I learnt in my past years that you gotta do something to make a difference. So I made friends with the most popular girl in school. I lived. I learned. Now just go away" Rose turned red.

"Get her out of my hosue now"  
"Rose I can't just throw my daughter out"  
"Sure you can. We have two more children"

"And you are being selfish"  
"Oh where have I heard this before. Oh right yes. Last night at the dinner table" I put my hands up and walked towards the door.  
"You know what I'm over it already" They both looked at me and I walked down the hallway.

I sat on the couch. I could hear them shouting upstairs. I stared at the two kids on the floor. The boy looked at me and bounced on his bum. I rolled my eye's and he hung to my leg "Sis sis" he said and crawled up my leg so he was standing up. I stared at him. He had big brown eye's while his sister had my eye's. When Zac came in he sat down next to me with a sigh "I tolk the shouting for you. Now you owe me something"  
"Whatever it is. Fine" He grinned at me and grabbed my arm "I want you to come shopping with me" I made a face at him. I mean I love shopping but with him? Is he gay "Are you gay?" He snorted "No I love girls. Like I did earlier tonight with you. I just wanna get you some better clothes"  
"Zac come on. It's time to go home. It was his mom. He's seventeen. Not a kid "I have to go. I'll pick you up at ten" I nodded and he walked off.

It was exciting looking at all the different shops the next day. What bugged me was he has bought more clothes for me then him. I was carrying some and he was carrying like two of the six bags. I glanced over at him. I followed him into a cafe and he slumped down into a chair. I sat oppersit him. I had ordered a milkshake and had looked down for one second when I looked up three moroi guys were standing infrount of me. Zac's face went red with anger "Hey babe" The one with the bleached blond hair said "I haven't seen you around here. Are you from around here?"  
"Err no" He pulled a chair up and sat on it with the back facing us.

"I'm Leam Ozera and you might be..."

"Lea Ivashkov" he raised an eyebrow at me. He turned towards Zac "Nice looking cousin Zaccy" I frowned at him and then looked at Zac "You know him?"  
"Lea he's in my class in school. Plus it's not hard to miss him at school. He's the guy with all the girls crowded around him"

"If I remember correctly they were crowded round you once"

"That's anough Leam. Run along with your boy's and go find some other girls to hit on" He turned to me.

"Ignore your cousin. He's more of a jungle freak" I looked at zac again. His face was bright red with anger. He stode up from his chair "what did you say?"

"I said your a jungle freak" And then they just threw eachother at one another. The other two joined in. People crowded around. This is pathetic. I grabbed Zac's coller and Leam's hair and pulled them both back "Just stop it. Your just so stupid" I turned to Zac "manage your anger" I said with a push. He stumbled back. I turned to Leam. I put my hand on my hip "Now for you. I'm gonna say no. Just because it looks like your don't get turned down alot"

"What?" He said as I grabbed my bags. Zac whipped his nose with his sleave and straitened his coller "Come on Zac" I said pushing him forward. "Let's go" I turned away but not before hearing.

"My uncle, the king, will hear about this and then you'll be sorry" I hurried on. Zac looked at me and rolled his eye's "You don't actually think that he is going to tell his cousin"

"Well I'm not taking anu chances here Zac. Are we gonna keep our distance or move to Australia" He rolled his eye's.

Rose and Adrian were defenitly fighting when I came home "What? I never said that"

"Then why arn't you having sex with me?"  
"because Adrian I am not like your girlfriends and other people"

"I never said that Rose. You are defenitly different" Now I heard crying "Then why are you shouting at me"

"I'm so sorry Rose" I heard more crying. I walked into the kitchen swerved around the making out couple and looked around the fridge "Lea what are you doing?" I looked up.

"Looking for something to eat" He glanced down at my bags.  
"And who got you those?"  
"Zac"

"Why?"  
"Cause he wanted to go shopping. Does it matter? He's my cousin"  
"You were in bed with him like a day ago"

"Now that was only just to make you mad and well Rose" They looked mad. I shrugged and picked up the bags "Hey Uncle Adrian can I use your bathroom?" Adrian turned around and looked at Zac. He was holding his nose "What the hell happened to you?"  
"Lea happened and Leam Ozera"

"That boy is nice. Lea you should be his friend" I raised an eyebrow "No I really shouldn't. He called Zac a jungle freak and well I turned him down" Adrian sighed and Rose looked at me stunned "It's not like I can go back there and say yes. He's going to tell Christan. Like I even care"

"Lea. Christan has changed since you last saw him. He's more-"

"Alright where is Lea" I frowned and turned around. Dimitri stode there and I tolk a step back. Then I think it was Christan. He looked so much older. More angry. Leam was behind him smirking at me "Your Lea?" He said pointing at me "You have sertanly changed into a little slut" I shivered. I've only been called a slut once by well a guy who was given a black eye by the football team. "You and zac have some explaining to do"  
"Look your majisty. I did nothing wrong. All I did was said no to his odder of going out with him and trust me. I think it was right"

"Adrian what did you do wrong?" He shouted at him.

"Me? ME?" I'm guessing they haven't been getting along for the past few years of my life "It was her mother who changed her into this woman" Ooo I'm a woman. Dimitri looked at me and raised an eyebrow "It's not my foult that I haven't seen her for like the past years and now your shouting at me for something I didn't do" I edged towards the door behind Rose and slipped through it. There Dimitri stode looking very disapointed "You are one stupid kid"

"And your one very big guy. Now move before I step on your foot" I swerved around him and he followed me up to my room.  
"Christan is not like he used to be. He's more hardcore. You know. Demands higher expectations"

"Let me guess and Lissa still loved him. I don't even care. I Personaly would love to me on the beach right now with my friends"

"Lea carm down and think"

"How can I think when there is a man down there who is really quite a bastode and screaming at my dad about how I was raised. He doesn't even know me" I tapped my chin and then looked at the floor "I-I wanna go home" I mumbled and slumped on my bed. "How is your mother by the way?" I looked up at him and shrugged "How would I know? I'm never around her"

"Why?"  
"Cause she's just so motherly. I just don't like it and the fights with Adrian. I'd rather we at an academy"

"Maybe you should ask them both"

"Or a military school" I suddenly said "Or a boarding school. That would be cool"

"Arn't they the same thing-"

"And then I wouldn't have to see anyone ever again"

"Hang on a minute-"

"Dimitri. I'm human. Not a dhampire. I can't fight for someone else. I can't be who you want me to be"

"I have never asked you to be. Just think about it. I mean every dhampire finds their sorce in fighting"

"Well I haven't which means I'm not a dhampire. Maybe I'm adopted. That would be weired though"

"Lea" He grabbed my sholder's "You are not adopted. You have the Ivashkov eye's. Just please be careful in what you say" My phone buzzed and Dimitri grabbed it "Hello?... Yes she's here" he gave me the phone and I listened "Hello"

"Ok so I was thinking that you could come back early and then we could go to the beach"

"I..." I stared at Dimitri. He blinked. "I can't. I have to go Kirsty"

"Lea come on. I mean I have so many people you wanna meet. Since that low life dumped you there is nothing wrong"

"No I can't I'll see you in three weeks" I hung up on her and Dimitri pulled back and turned around for the door. This is going to be three sucky weeks.

**please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**heyy guys sorry for the wait but i got a bit stuck but then my friend gave me some ideas... maybe you guys could. just tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. thanks for the reviews guys.**

I was giving Adrian the glare at the breakfast table. Just one more week and I'm home free. The two babies were sitting either side of me throwing food and plastering it all over their faces. I sat there with my arms crossed. Adrian looked up at me and sighed "Lea eat something. Your going to just shrink till there's nothing left of you" I looked at the food on my plate and made a face.

"No thanks. I'm not a big fan of well this" Adrian sighed.  
"You can't be serious. Everyone eats toast" I stared at the white stuff on the toast "And whats that?" I asked.

"Coconut" I pushed it away.

"Just no" I stood up and walked up to my room.

APOV

I looked at Rose once Lea was gone. She sighed and shock her head. The phone rang and I reached for it "Hello?"

"Hello is this Adrian?"  
"it is"

"This is the hospital. Tiffany's body has been found in a car crash. Unfortunately she did not live" The world stopped for seconds then I shock my head "Thank you" I muttered and hung up. I ran a hanf through my hair and looked at Rose. She looked at me for a momeant and down casted her eye's "Who was it?" She asked.

"It was the hospital. Tiffany was found dead in a car crash" she looked up at me "What?"

"I know. I just can't believe-"

"What about Lea? You know how I feel about her. She can't just stay here"

"Where is she meant to go Rose? I am not going to have a fight about my own daughter"

"I'm not going to make you choose Adrian" I nodded and got to my feet. "I have to tell Lea" Rose looked at me with sad eye's. I turned and started up the steps. I knocked on Lea's door and looked in. She was sitting on her bed with her face shoved into her pillow "Lea" I sat at the end of the bed. She looked up and blinked. "Yes?"

"It's about your mother..."

RPOV

I was feeding my babies when the cries and shouts came from upstairs. I shock my head and looked down at the floor "Come on" I picked up my children and led them outside to get away from the screaming.

Adrian came out half an hour later. He looked at me. There were tears in his eye's. I brought him into a hug "It's okay Adrian. Everything is going to be fine"

"No it's not that" He pulled away and looked at me "It's the things she said to me. The thing is I think she knows things she isn't maent to know about any world"

"What do you mean?" He shock his head and walked towards the house. I followed after him.

LPOV

I can't believe my life. It sucks. I was in the corner of my room when there was a knock on my door. It was Zac. He looked at me "Hey I heard what happened. I'm so sorry about your mum" He sat on the bed and looked at me. I looked at him for a moment then back to the wall "Look you can't waste your life in here. You should come with me to my house. My mum could whip us up some cookies or something" I looked at Zac and he smiled.

"Did you lose the only person you loved? Who actually cared about you? No Zac. You get everything you want. Your parents are in love but mine are apart and now" I stood up "One of them are dead" I kicked the wardrobe. It broke the door. Zac shivered.  
"Lea come on stop" he grabbed my shoulder but I turned around and punched him in the face. He stumbled back holding his nose "Shit" He shouted "You just punched me in the fucking nose" I snapped. I headed for the door and ran down the stairs and out the house. I am such a bitch. Why am I even alive? I ran for the gate and when I reached the edge of the wards I felt the magic press against be as I passed through them. I felt free when I was the other side.

I was sitting in the woods. Cold and damp. I shivered and wrapped my arms around me more. Then someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed. I looked up. Those red eye's scared my soul. He threw me into the back of his van and drove. It was actually a very bumpy ride. I would hit the side with my arm and I think I have bruises right up it now. When we stopped I felt something bad was going to happen. He opened the back of the van with a grunt. When I looked out it was like an army or a normal town. I couldn't decide but there was a lot of Strigoi for sure. He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the strigoi. Some of them were my age actually. Some of them glanced over at me and some just didn't even look. I swallowed this was scary. He tugged me into the palace and into rooms till I was thrown down on the floor in front of a boy no older then eighteen. He sat on the chair like a teen too. One of his legs hung over the side of this thrown "So your the dhampire of Adrian Ivashkov" I didn't make a sound. He looked at me and leaned back on the chair "Your not going all quiet on me now are you little one" I sat up on my knees and looked at him. I must stay quiet "Now now I heard your the little bitch when you want to me" He paced in front of me. He's annoying as Rose "maybe you could tell but I am angry right now" he knelt down in front of me. He ran is cold finger along my chin. He lifted it so I was staring into his hard red eye's "I was turned five hundred and ninety six years ago. So I'm old. Older then you by years. Now are you going to be a good girl for me?" I slapped his hand away.

"I am not told what to do. By anyone"

"Oh so your not daddies little girl" He stood up and walked to his window and studied the outside "Why would I be?"  
"No more questions little girl" He turned to be and frowned "it will be sun up in an hour. Take her downstairs" They grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet "What do you want?" I shouted. He turned to look at me "All will come in due time child. All in due time" He was grinning as they dragged me out. Those red eye's scared mine. They were tatooed into my memory. I was thrown into a cave like place. I stumbled to a stop and looked up. There in the shadows were people. The appeared out of the shadows. They were human. I could tell "Are you here to kill us?" The woman asked. She was in her early twenties and very skinny "No" I said with a small smile "Infact I'm going to help you get out" I turned to the door and looked out the iron bars. There were strigoi everywhere down here "There's no point. I've heard the things they say. So have the other two" I looked at her.

"Aren't you being missed or something?"

"I have a husband and a daughter. I don't know why they took me"

"Look I'm meant to fight against them. I'm something called a dhampire" They gasped and backed away "No no you don't need to be scared. I promise"

"I've read about you" The man with a white bearded said "They say your like slaves to moroi. Protectors. Murder's" His words were like needles. I flinched "Your like dirt to me" And they drifted back in the the shadows. My bottom lip trembled. No... no more crying. I sat down in a corner and curled up. Before long I was asleep.

I was in a meadow. It was beautiful. I sat up from the ground and there was Adrian. He was standing in shorts and a t-shirt. "Oh my god I am so glad your okay. You are right? Your not on the bridge of death" I stood up and brushed the grass off my dress. I looked up at him "No but I'm properly not going to live long"

"Strigoi"  
"Yes. A lot of them"  
"I can take on a army for you" he cracked his knuckles. I stepped back from him and shock my head "I know but it's more then an army dad" His eye's gleamed when I said that word "I mean it's like a court of strigoi" He frowned at me.

"Not possible. They don't like to live near each other"

"I know but they seemed to be controlled by one man. He's about eighteen. Well that's what he looks like but he's so much older"

"So it's like a whole world of strigoi"

"Yes. I'm well protected along with three humans" I swallowed "Their scared of well everything. I don't know why their here"

"Ask them. Find out why their there. I have to go now Lea but I promise I will find you. Like the last time" I nodded and everything disappeared.

I was woken by a pain in my cheek. My eye's flew open and I stared at a strigoi "The king is ready to see you now" I stood to my feet and followed them. I was going to be respectful and not a bitch. I was lead to a dinning room and shoved into a chair. When I tried to get up they pushed me back down. There he was at the other end of the table. He had a goblet of blood. He swirled it around inside and sighed "Lea. Oh beautiful Lea" he looked up at me "You are not loved by your parents" I sunk into my chair.

"Your mother, Tiffany is not looking for you"

"she dead" I hissed at him. He looked up at me.

"Your in pain. Suffering from the inside"

"I don't know what your talking about" Keep it up.  
"very well" He took a sip of the blood "Now Lea. I am here to ask you some questions" He cleared his throat "Two years ago. You were captured by strigoi then released. Who helped you?"

"How would I know?" He looked smug and waved like he wanted someone to come in. The door opened and I turned around. There was the man who helped me escape from my prison. He looked up at me "Was that man him?" I blinked. His eye's looked so sad.

"I don't know who he is. I've never seen him in my life" I turned around and he was standing right next to me. He grabbed my chin and turned me back "Are you sure? Have a closer look?" He was dragged to my face. Then his eye's turned to hunger. I swallowed "I told you. I don't know this man. That is the truth"  
"Of cause but well he must feed. He hasn't been fed in a while" then he let me go and walked away while the man climbed closer to me and I screamed "Yes it was him. Please" I whimpered and he was thrown back against the wall "Now" He spun my chair around to face him. He was leaning towards me. I felt his breath on my face. It smelt disgusting "I know you can be trusted" He stroked my hair like a caring mother "Now it's time for your transformation to take place. He stroked my neck like he was going to bite it. I froze in my place "Train her with the other dhampire's" That awful man grabbed my arm again. I tripped getting off the chair and didn't have time to recover from it. I was already half way down the hallway. He turned left and right till we came to a gym sort of place. There was a few other dhampire's. All my age. They looked like they had been trained by the academy and were shouting at the strigoi. They were also tied up. Shackles round the ankles and wrists. A boy looked at me. His eye's are familiar "Lea?" he asked. I crossed my arms in front of me and he frowned at me. I faced the strigoi "Now you are going to listen to me and you see. Your going to be important" One of the grabbed my arm and I yelped "This will be easy for you. Won't it princess" He hissed into my ear. I looked down at the floor "This here is a little bitch who can't defend herself" I flinched. He was right. Every single word. He has no idea "That's not true" The boy spoke. Now I remember. James. He's grown from that trouble child. "What did you say? This girl can't defend herself. Are you going to?"  
"I would if my hands weren't cuffed"

"Well they means your under my command" Then he laughed and laughed and laughed. His laughter rung around the hall. We can't protect ourselves here.

**help me and please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy guys sorry I didn't update I'll update more now since it's the holidays so yer but I really need ideas for the next chapter. I didn't get many last time so yer. Just tell me what you want to happen and I'll do it. Thanks for the reviews so far though.**

I sware I was going to die in this place. For the past three days I have been thrown, shoved and beaten. I had given up but the others hadn't their still fighting. Fighting for their souls. I was in my normal room. I was just laying on the floor. I had no energy at all. Everything hurt when I moved. The door swung open and somebody snorted "You have sunk so low" the monster said. He crouched over me. I stared up at his face. He rolled his eye's and stood up. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet "Your lucky that today you don't get training" He dragged me down the hall and into the kitchen. I stumbled and fell on the floor. I looked up to see a human man in frount of me. He looked like a body guard. His very blond hair stood out the most. He sighed and held out his hand "You have to get up" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet "Your a dhampire aren't you?" I nodded and glanced over at the human girls who were looking at me. "Ignore them" He muttered to me "Come this way" I followed him over to a big table "You need to lay this table. I'm not normally here but the king has ordered me to well welcome you" I nodded. He smiled down at me then left. I breathed out and walked over to the table "Don't trust him" Someone said in my ear. I whipped my head around. There stood an eighteen year old girl. She looked starved and hungry. She was so thin "He uses us" I frowned.

"He seems nice"  
"Well he's not. So don't trust him" She snapped at me. I rolled my eye's at her and started laying the table.

At dinner I was actually given food. Well bread and water. I stared at it "This is disgusting" I shouted. People looked at me.  
"Well would you go hungry dhampire" A old woman said.

"I have a name" I snapped back.

"Yes but you are different. You are dhampire"  
"Yer would you like it if I called you human"  
"Strigoi call us that"  
"Well I'm not strigoi"  
"You are part strigoi"  
"What? No I'm not. I'm half moroi"  
"What is the difference?"

"What is going on in here" A lady shouted. She was strigoi "If you don't shut up I will do it myself" They all hurried off except me. I turned to the strigoi. She was now grunt of me. She brought her hand back and slapped it across my face. I blinked back tears and she walked off "Bitch" I muttered and I turned back to the lady "I'm going to get you out of here. Hopefully my father will contact me" They all just went back to what they were doing.

It's hard to say how long I've been here now. It's like every day is blended together. I stared into the big pot of well soup. It looked gross. I made a face looked around. The woman behind me were whispering to each other. What I can tell it wasn't about me. Good. "Lea" Someone called. I looked up. It was Kegan. The human who helped me the first time I came here. He waved a hand and I walked over to him "I have to show you something" He said. He looked excited. I followed him. We walked down stairs and he opened a door and I looked in. There was James "This is our new recruit. James meet Lea" He turned around. His eye's had no life in them "You will be caring for him now" I nodded and he shoved me in a little then he shut the door. Agleast James had a better room then me. His looked very respectful. A double bed. How stupid were these people. James looked at me then turned away "Make my bad and take my clothes to washing" I nodded. He was a basted. I walked over to the bed and started pulling the sheets apart and putting them in the right place. I looked over at him and he was pulling on his jacket and sliding a stake into his boot. I grabbed his clothes. He looked at me "Wait" He said and I turned to him "You must come strait back here" Arg. I hate him already. I nodded and walked out. Who does he think he is. I'm not his slave. I walked down the hallway and into a room where some woman were. I dropped the clothes into a basket and one of them looked at me "Lea. You look tired"  
"Well agleast someone sees" I muttered.

"M-maybe you could ask Kegan to let you off"  
"Oh kegan has nothing to do with me anymore. I'm someone else's property"  
"Lea" I walked out so she would talk anymore. I opened the door and James was still here "It's Lea right?" I nodded. God he was annoying "Well Lea I hope that you will not die here" I slammed the door shut and he looked at me like I was crazy "Who do you think you are?" I shouted at him "I am no ones slave or whatever. You don't actually think you can own me or order me around"  
"what are you doing?" he ordered. I walked closer towards him "You don't actually think that I can't defend myself?"  
"Oh I know very well you can't defend yourself. Look at yourself. You have not got an inch of you which hasn't been beaten or hit"  
"You are so lucky that you have a weapon on you" I growled. He grabbed my arm and I sighed "What? Now your going to hit me like every strigoi does"

"You have one attitude" He winked at me "One that I remember"

"So your going to be a bitch or am I?"

"Look Lea-"  
"How did you get here anyway?"  
"it wasn't easy... I'll tell you that" My mouth fell open.

"You tried to get in here. On purpose?"  
"Well yer. I'm a spy"  
"Nahhh really" I rolled my eye's at him. He's such an idiot. He sighed "it's just luck I got you Lea. I mean your dad is-"  
"My dad hasn't contacted me in a long time"

"Lea. Come on you don't actually believe he has abandoned you"  
"And is he has?"  
"He hasn't Lea" I looked over at the window. It was small but let in enough light to light up the room "Agleast you get to see the outside world James. I have nothing anymore" The door swung open and there was the king "What is going on? Lea I must speak to you now" I turned to face him.

"Of cause" I nodded and followed him out. I looked at James and he looked scared for me. Either I was in deep shit or I was getting thrown out. Hopefully thrown out.

**Please review and help me !**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys so this is the last chapter. I hope you liked the story and sorry if you through it was crap but yer. This is the end thanks for all the reviews and please read my other book Not meant to love.**

Well the prince wanted something alright. He wanted me to kill strigoi all over Russia. I have no idea why but I just went with it anyway. So I was flown to Russia and I was there for months. I killed many strigoi and then I was face to face with Dimitri "Lea what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same thing Dimitri. Get out my way" I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm "I'm taking you home now" I sighed but let him drag me to where ever I was going.

I saw my dad the next day and I just broke down. I staied in his arms for hours while Rose just watched me with sad eye's about everything. I was finaly at home.

Five years later

I was going to see my father today. I had been at a human collage for the last two years and hadn't seen him at all. I knocked on the door of the house and Zac opened it. He sniffed. He must have a cold. I put my hand on my hip as his eye's swooped over my body "I-I..." I rolled my eye's at him and pushed past him.

"Keep your moth closed or the flies will get in" I saw him snap it shut and close the door "You've changed into a young woman Lea" I looked at him.  
"And your still the boy I remember" He grinned at me and I walked into the living room and two little kids grabbed my legs. I laughed at them. My little brother and sister "Hey you guys. Have you missed me?" They both nodded and I laughed.

"I think I have missed you more" Out came a grey haired old man with a small laier of stubble. I grinned at him "Hey dad" He pulled me into a hug and Rose stood up "It's nice to see you again Lea. How have you been?" I shrugged at rose.  
"It's been great. I mean I'm doing art at the collage and I have a job at a pharmisist. Everything is going great" Adrian kissed my fourhead and pulled back "Do you remember the first day we met?"  
"Yes. You didn't know who I was and I was a little bitchy but not as drunk as you" He laughed.

"Thankfuly I have grown out of those habits and into knew ones"

"are they good new ones?"  
"Yes I believe they are" He chuckled and pulled away completely and grabbed the two little people from my legs "Come on my little kiddies. It's a nice warm day. Why not play in the pool?" They started jumping up and down in his arms and I laughed and shock my head. I watched as he took them upstairs to get them changed. I looked at Rose and hugged her lightly "How's Lissa?"  
"she's getting through. Her and Christan are well much more in love shall I say. They had a little girl a few weeks ago and are very happy" she shock her head "I haven't seen her lately. She's been so buisy"

"Oh Rose it's okay" She smiled at me.  
"So have you been with any boys?"  
"A few. Here and there" She laughed and shock her head. Something clicked in her head "Oh right yes. This came for you" she opened the cupboard and there was a box. I opened it and there was my mums music box. I opened it and it was filled with all her jewlery. "Thank you Rose" she nodded and put her arm around me.

That night I was fidderling with the music box in bed when I pulled the small cusions ,which hold the earing and things in, out of it's place and there was a letter. I took it. It was from my mum to me. I opened it and started reading.

Dear Lea,

To start off I am not dead but do not look for me. I am running away from the things I have told you. The second thing I have to tell you is that Adrian is not your father. Your father is dead. He was the only person I had talked to in the last fews years and he was the only one I could think of. I love you and I hope you forgive me for what I have done

Love your mother.

Oh my god. This is for real. I sunk into my bed. All this is a lie. My mother doesn't want me. She ran away. Adrian isn't my dad. There was a knock on the door and Zac came in "Hey I was sorry about earlier and well you look so different-" He searched my face. "what's wrong?" I passed him the letter and he read it then looked at me "Lea I am so sorry"

"There's so need for you to be sorry Zac. It just means that I was lied to by my mother"

"You should tell Adrian"

"NO" I suddenly shouted "No. I'm not telling Adrian. He doesn't need to know"  
"Lea he's not your father"  
"He'll throw me out and never talk to me again if he knows"  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Lea. He loves you. Your family to him already" he sat down next to me "You don't need to be his biological daughter for him to love you" I crossed my arms and nodded "I'll tell him in the morning" He nodded and left.

I told Adrian in the morning and he didn't care. He pulled me into a hug and cried with me for the first time in ages. We were a family for real.

The end

**Thank you for all the reviews and loving the ones for my other story. I'm so excited about my new story please check it out and thank you for the reviews through the whole story and sorry for the spelling mistakes**


End file.
